Pandora's Box NS RP Wiki
Welcome to the Pandora's Box NS RP Wiki This is a wiki page for the Nationstates roleplaying game Pandora's Box. The Premise Not too long ago, an endearingly clumsy, slim young fellow, clad in robes, had been traipsing through the wilderness of a remote jungle planet. In dire need of fuel for his ship and a drink, he made his way through the dense foliage in the blistering heat, all the while being teased by mirages of nourishment and aid. Tom Sheridan had to make an emergency landing on this humid, unforgiving planet, leaving his personal vessel up in smoke whilst he searched in desperation for any signs of natives. Quite fortuitously for "Captain" Tom Sheridan as he often referred to himself, he discovered what looked like a hulking silver cave protruding from the natural dirt of the jungle. This was the beginning of the end. Little did Tom know, this was not in fact a cave, but rather an ancient vessel which hadn't been boarded in decades. Upon closer inspection of this "cave" Tom realized this himself; encountering what seemed like the half-destroyed remnants of an ante-chamber, Tom stumbled upon something which he should not have. As often happened to Tom. Before he knew it, the 5 pods surrounding him began to produce a deep, harmonious, metallic thrumming. Visibly distressed by this, Tom - not the bravest of chaps mind you - made a break for the door, but just as he was about to take his first stride a voice popped into his head, however this wasn't Tom's voice. Oh no, this was the voice of the Archon; leader of a fabled, once glorious, long-dead ancient civilization known as the Ascendants. The voice tempted Tom with illusions of grandure and regalia, and Tom could not control his megalomania on a good day. This was not a good day. Consumed by The Ascendant's offers of power, he unleashed their civilization upon the multiverse. However, Tom would not go by "Captain Sheridan" anymore, he would assume the moniker of "Malzorg the Devourer". Unfortunately, the Ascendants were well beyond his control, and in their quest for multiversal dominance, they reinstated the production of a weapon so powerful, mountains would shudder in it's very presence: the Abrogator. The revival of the Ascendants had caused a multiversal disturbance, allowing universes that were previously separate to be connected once more via ancient bridges, long ago constructed by these very same Ascendants. People from all walks of life were brought together by these interlinked Quantum Conduits, which permitted interdimensional travel upon entry. Then it began, what almost seemed like a culling of sorts. Gods, the very protectors of the universe began to drop like flies. Disappearing without a trace as if they had never existed at all... The Story So Far As the first group of multiversal travelers arrived in what they would come to learn was a pocket universe containing a waystation known as the "Hub," they discovered it was in disrepair and had only enough power left to generate one more Quantum Conduit. In the hopes of getting everyone home, a group of the new arrivals, under the leadership of Jedi Master Revan, entered the Mass Effect universe to recover a component necessary to repair the Hub. After fighting off an attack from an unknown enemy, the group recovered the component, and rescued the imprisoned goddess Athena along the way. After returning to the Hub, Athena briefed the travelers on their situation and informed them about the threat posed to all of their universes by the Ascendants. After the goddess answered a few questions, many of the travelers decided to aid in the fight against the Ascendants, and proceeded into the Skyrim universe to recover the god Zenithar, in the hopes of finding a lead on the Corax: an ancient device constructed to penetrate the barrier protecting the Ascendant's native universe. After a long search that lead to the investigation of four different signatures of the substance Aeternium, an extremely powerful substance which occurs naturally in only the Ascendant's native universe, the travelers recovered Zenithar and three other captured gods, then after defeating a dragon which had been modified and controlled by the Descendants, returned them to the Hub. Latest activity Category:Browse